


Soaring, Flying

by queer_killjoy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fear of Flying, Flying, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_killjoy/pseuds/queer_killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symmetra is highly skilled at many things. Sitting in a plane is not one of them.</p><p>Junkrat did not sign up to comfort the panicking young woman sitting next to him on his flight. But hey, she's pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring, Flying

**Author's Note:**

> "Person A and Person B are on a five hour flight. Person B is terrified of flying."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the flight will be departing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff."

Junkrat fidgeted in his seat, looking out the plane window. It was about time they took off. He was antsy to get off this boring metal bird already. TSA had been a right bitch to get through--he wasn't even carrying any bombs this time, dammit, he was just covered in gunpowder.Downright anal assholes, all of them. So here he was, sitting in a squishy economy-class seat with no headrest, a fogged up window, and no bombs. Flying was a right pain in the ass. He sighed and closed his eyes. Might as well catch some shuteye.

"We are now departing. Please make sure your seats are in the upright position, tray tables are stored away, and seatbelts are fastened. We hope you enjoy your flight."

The engines began to hum, and Junkrat settled further in his seat. Finally, things were going places. Suddenly, he heard a small whimper. Junkrat opened his eyes and turned to the seat next to him and _wow_ okay this lady was something real pretty and--

She whimpered again, face barely betraying any emotion.

"Ya good, sheila?" he grinned, attempting to lighten the tension he could practically feel emanating off her in waves. "S'only a five hour ride."

She seemed to snap out of her reverie for a moment, and turned to give Junkrat a quick once-over before briskly replying,"I am well aware."

Undeterred, he pressed forward. "Ya scared?" She opened her mouth to say no, but just then a jolt from the plane turned it into a high-pitched squeak.

Junkrat let out a laugh as she glared at him. "You're alright, sheila. I'm Junkrat, for the record. Jamison Fawkes, but that's too uptight."

"Symmetra." A pretty name for a pretty girl, Junkrat figured. 

"Well, Symmetra, whaddya do for a living?" He attempted to make small talk and divert her attention from the roar of the engines as the plane headed down the runway. 

"I-I work for Vishkar Corporations," she stammered, attempting to stare at Junkrat instead of out the window. "I work as an architect."

"Explosives technician," he responded back with a toothy grin. Symmetra slowly paled as the turbines began to whir. "Hey," he murmured to her, gently placing his prosthetic arm over her palm tightly squeezing the armrest. "You're gonna be just fine. Look at me."

She glanced at him, and Junkrat got his first good look at the woman. With the fear she had in her eyes, she was really no more than a girl. Black hair neatly framed her face, and soft lips made him wonder how they would feel against his own. But her eyes...they were dark, like oil on midnight water. It sent a shiver right up his spine. Symmetra diverted her gaze to the floor, and he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Not that he wanted to stare into her eyes for the rest of eternity or nothing. 

"I am...not very adept at dealing with altitudes," she admitted softly. 

"Couldn't have guessed," snickered Junkrat, but he abruptly stopped in the face of the glare she gave him. "Sorry. Must be a rough bit of shit to go through, huh." She nodded mutely. "Say, what's if I help keep you company for the ride?" He gave her a lopsided smile. "Y'know, keep ya from getting your knickers in a twist." She stared at him for a good minute, leaving no noise except the hum of turbines and the thunder of wheels down the runway. They plane gave a jolt as it sped up, and Symmetra instinctively grabbed Junkrat's arm in fear. Which, y'know, wasn't a big deal to him or anything. At all. 

"guess your mind's been made for you, sheila," he joked. She merely huffed in exasperation and withdrew her hand, staring at him expectantly. "So I was in the outback with this pal of mine, bit of a hefty guy..."

Junkrat liked to note with pride that she didn't look out the window even once as they took off into the air. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the seatbelt sign has been turned off, and you are now free to move about the cabin. We please ask that when you are seated, you keep your seatbelt fastened for safety purposes."

"...And that's why I'm banned from all pet stores in West Africa," Junkrat concluded. Symmetra let out a (definitely not cute) giggle, struggling to hide it behind her hand. 

"You are a curious man," she responded. "It is...endearing." Well shit, he didn't know what that meant, but if it made her smile like that, he'd be an endearer any day. He looked at her, toothy smile decorating his face. She smiled back, and goddamn he was in the presence of an angel, he knew it. 

Suddenly, a tap on Symmetra's shoulder snapped them both out of their haze. Junkrat felt very inclined to blow something up. 

"Would you like something to drink, ma'am?" The attendant inquired. 

"Tea, if it would be possible," Symmetra politely responded. The attendant looked to Junkrat expectantly.

"Can you do a flat white?" The man's puzzled expression gave a clear answer. Junkrat sighed. "A coke, man." The flight attendant turned around and made himself busy, quickly reappearing holding a steaming cup of tea and a bubbly plastic cup of soda. As they reached for their respective drinks, their hands brushed against each other, sending a right fucking spark up Junkrat's spine. Two hours with a dame and he was already soft. This was pretty sad. They drank in silence for a while, listening to the other passengers making small talk. Every so often, he'd meet eyes with her, quick to divert his sight elsewhere. Didn't want her thinking he'd been staring. Which he hadn't been. 

"So," they began simultaneously. "Er, you first," Junkrat suggested.

Symmetra shrugged. "I was wondering what to do now." 

"Well, I've told you most I can remember about me own escapades. Why don't you fill me in on some of yours?" Junkrat shrugged right back at her. At the very least, some technical jargon about buildings and shit would be worth getting to hear her voice.

"Ah, well..."

Junkrat wasn't quite sure how far his jaw could drop. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are preparing for touchdown, please fasten your seatbelts, return trays and seats to upright position, and remain seated until we have safely landed."

"You stuck a _what_ up his _where_?!" Junkrat stared at her in a mix of horror and genuine awe.

"He was in the way of my construction," she stated simply. It was official. He was completely moony. 

The wheels touched down onto asphalt with a screech, and Junkrat found himself in the familiar situation of having Symmetra gripping his hand for dear life, her face buried into his prosthetic arm. That couldn't be comfortable. Tentatively, he reached out and carded a hand through her hair softly. "We're alive, sheila." She looked up at him, blushing softly. 

"Ah, yes of course. I am aware." She straightened up, maintaining her composure, and then turned a sideways glance at Junkrat before they both doubled over in laughter. A good amount of wheezing later, they stood up as the overhead PA began to dismiss passengers.

Symmetra turned to face Junkrat. "Thank you," she murmured. "For everything."

He let out a fierce smile. "Wasn't no problem for me, miss. Your company made this flight all the more bearable."

She hummed softly in agreement, before whipping out a pen and grabbing his left arm. "Here," she said briskly, scribbling down a series of numbers. "If you ever...wish to continue where we left off on solid ground."

Rat let out a chuckle. "Will do, Symmetra." She smiled one last time at him, before stepping out into the aisle and joining the mass of faces scrambling to leave the plane. He sighed.

"We thank you for flying with us, and hope you have a wonderful rest of the evening."

Already did, buddy, he thought, glancing over at the phone number on his arm. Already did.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at http://panic-veiledkilljoy.tumblr.com/ and we can complain about dumb heroes together.


End file.
